Contest One
by MonkandMiko
Summary: Challenge: I feel loved. Violated, but loved. MirokuKagome. Contest sponsored by MonkandMiko Yahoo! Group, entry details inside.
1. Rules

Contest 1, Rules and Regulation's

IMPORTANT

**__**

Must follow the challenge.

****

Depending on the contest, this will **_either_** come in the form of a **_sentence challenge_** or a **_plot challenge._**

Okay, this is the general rundown of the rules for the contest.

Must follow the challenge. Depending on the contest, this will either come in the form of a sentence challenge or a plot challenge. 

Sentence: "I feel loved. Violated, but loved."

Plot: Miroku and Kagome get trapped in a snowstorm and have to use each other to keep warm.

If it is a sentence fic, you MUST use the sentence at some point. You can alter it slightly, but the effect should be the same either way.

For instance: "I feel violated, but loved." may be used instead of the above example.

Since this is a contest sponsored by MonkandMiko, a Miroku/Kagome fanlisting, the couple in your entry MUST be Miroku/Kagome. Any other couple will result in disqualification from the contest. Again, since this is a MonkandMiko sponsored contest, the entries will be posted on the group accounts on www.Fanfiction.net, www.Mediaminer.org and www.Adultfanfiction.net. They will be grouped together into a single story format with clear indications as to the author. 

4) We would PREFER your entry to be a one-shot, but multiple chapter fic's ARE accepted.

However, in the interest of the time and energy of our judges, if you submit a multiple chapter fic only the prologue/first chapter (whichever comes first) will be judged in the contest. If there are multiple chapters, there will be a link inserted into your designated chapter in the various accounts that will take readers to the rest of your story.

LEMON AND LIME ARE ACCEPTED!!! As an owner of a Miroku/Kagome fanlisting, we're well aware that many of you are fond of angsty, lemony fan fiction and hold no illusions that many of you will wish to insert such material into your entries. Thus, NC-17 fan fiction is allowed. However, in accordance with www. fanfiction. Net's rules and regulations, the lemony content will NOT be posted there. You will, however, be represented with a link to the other accounts and brief warning as to the content so that ff.net users aren't left out. On the same thread as the last rule, please make sure to give an appropriate rating in your chapter so that younger viewers will not be offended. Thank you. 

7) Please follow the provided format:

Story Title:

Author:

Disclaimer: (like any of us care)

Story Summary:

Rating:

This will help us to correctly format the entries on the accounts.

8) As this is a One-Hour Challenge inspired contest, your entry should take you all of an entire hour to complete. Naturally, no one will be checking for this but if anyone asks you, that's how long it took.

General Notes:

The contest will be scored/judged by the minions of this group and supervised by Megami no Eien, who will only take part in the judging if no conclusion can otherwise be drawn. The criteria is as follows:

– follows the challenge

– Miroku/Kagome coupling

– appropriate rating

– grammar/spelling

– plot/premise

overall enjoyability 

Each of these categories will be given a rating between one and ten (1-10) and the story with the most points accumulated will be determined winner. A total of sixty points are possible. If there is a tie, as stated above, Megami no Eien will step in for the final vote.

The scores will remain confidential on the group and the accounts. If you would like to know your overall score (as well as what you got for each category) then send an e-mail to mnmminionsyahoo.com with your request and a short transcript will be sent to you.

There will be first, second and third place winners awarded and the rest of you will get honorary mention. Different prizes will be determined for each contest. For more information on the prizes check your UPDATES e-mail every Sunday for insight.

Please send your entries to mnmminionsyahoo.com for consideration after the provided date


	2. Bad Dream

****

Title: Bad Dream

Author: Crimson Demon

Disclaimer- Boy, if I could think up witty disclaimer, I'd put one on. But I can't. So you'll have to settle for the regular one, "I don't own Inuyasha, never have, never will."

Summary- After a fight with Kouga, Miroku gets knocked on the head, and has an interesting dream…

Rating- PG-13

A charming grin spread across the monks features, and he took the younger girls hand, examining it thoroughly, his work-roughened fingertips tracing the lines, as he pretended to read her fortune. "Ah yes…Such lovely hands for a lovely maiden…I see great things in your future. Great riches, and prosperous living. A handsome husband, and many, many children…" His smile widened at the girls flush, and shy, almost incoherent mumbling. "Might you be persuaded, to perhaps-" He never did hear the foreboding footsteps of the enraged miko, as she approached him from behind.

Eyes burning furiously, Kagome approached him from behind, and slapped the back of his head, ignored his soft cry of protest, before continuing past. "You perverted hentai." She grumbled, nursing her stinging hand. "Leave the poor village girls alone, and…and... Ugh…Just stop…"

The shy girl murmured an apology, and then scurried off, disappearing in to the village that they were currently staying at. Sighing at the lost chance, Miroku gathered up his robes and staff, and then followed the miko. "Kagome-sama! Wait." The girl indeed waited, her arms crossed, a scowl on her normally cheery features. If he said one stupid thing, she was going to deck him. "Do you intend to do that every time I almost have a woman about to bear my child?"

Yes, that was the last straw. Kagome swung her hand out again, intending to hit him as hard as she could, but her hand was intercepted by his own, and he gently pushed it back down. "Yes, Miroku-sama, I do intend to…" She hissed between clenched teeth. "I intend to, because you don't have enough-" Kagome stopped, jerked her hand away, and frowned. "I can sense… two jewel shards…" Miroku shifted his stance, and his eyes searched the area.

"How far?"

"Not too far-oh…" She relaxed visibly, running a hand absently through her hair, and Miroku glanced incredulously over at her. Why was she so relaxed when a demon with two jewel shards was on it's way here, unless…

"Kagome!" An unwelcome familiar whirling cloud of dust, _Dust ball, _Miroku added snidely, crossing his arms, and slipping the placid and uncaring look on his face, that never failed to get everyone to not notice him. He wouldn't care about Kouga coming, and quite possibly taking Kagome away- _wait!_ Away? What on earth was he thinking?! She belonged to Inuyasha- didn't she? Ugh. He didn't even want to think about this right now. Stupid wolf.

"How are you, Kagome?" Kouga wasted no time in grabbing her hand; turning it over, and brushing a light kiss over her palm. "Dog-breath been takin' care of you, right?"

Flustered as usual, Miroku watched with growing disgust as she opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it as he grinned charmingly. "A-ano, Kouga-kun…Inuyasha has been fine to me…" She finally managed to croak, before trying to pull her hand away gently. "How have you been?"

The wolf prince shrugged, and the monk couldn't help but notice how her gaze wandered over the wolf's tan body. "Could be better," Another shrug, and with growing irritation, Miroku noticed that he still hadn't let go of her hand. "Ginta and Hakkaku haven't gotten back from patrol, and-" That was the point where, with a sigh, Miroku brushed back a lock of dark hair from his face, and waited for the idiot to leave. "-Could come back with me."

Wait. _Rewind_.

__

"-Come back with me?" He couldn't possibly be talking about Kagome. No way, he wouldn't be that dumb, since she's already told the wolf that she's not interested. There, now, all Miroku and to do, was wait for Kagome to say that, and then the stupid wolf would be gone.

"Ko-kouga-kun… I can't just leave all my friends. I still have an obligation to the Shikon-No-Tama, to put it back together, and then to help defeat Naraku and-" Her protestations were cut off by his small grin, and then him sliding an arm around her slim waist, pulling her against his taller and harder body. "Kouga-kun, I…" His lips were suddenly pressed against hers, and her all her thoughts suddenly came to a stop- then suddenly started up again as she realized that it was _Kouga_ pressed tightly against her, _Kouga_ kissing her, _Kouga's_ hands wandering her body. A startled gasp escaped her, and she jumped as she felt his tongue slip across her bottom lip. "Kouga…_Kouga_…Please…stop this…" Her hands pushed weakly at his broad chest, and he pulled back a bit, his sapphire eyes dark. "Kouga-kun- what are you…we…I can't just…."

The wolf laid his forehead against hers and he gave a crooked smile. "Why can't we, Kagome-chan?" Uncomfortably aware of the fact that he added a -chan to the end of her name, she renewed her efforts to get away. "Dog-breath hasn't made a move on you, aside from being annoying, and I don't think that human idiot is going to do much." Miroku's violet eyes narrowed dangerously at that, and he stepped forward deliberately.

"Kouga, I do believe that Kagome-sama is not…enjoying your attentions at this moment…" Keeping his tone jovial and cool, he kept his eyes on both of them. "**That** would mean that you should let her go…"

"Yes! Kouga-kun, please, I don't want…I mean…You have to see that…" Still at a loss for words, Kagome helplessly met the steadily darkening eyes of the monk. "What I mean…"

__

Gods Kagome, just come out and say it! Miroku resisted the urge to roll his eyes and kept walking forward. "Kouga."

"Keep out of this, monk, and I won't have to hurt you." A fanged grin proved his point, and Miroku had no doubts that the wolf wouldn't hesitate to attack. "She's _my_ mate, and-"

"Kouga! Please- stop this!" Kagome yanked herself away, and Kouga's eyes widened. "I can't- I can't do this! Between you, Inuyasha, and god's above, _Houjou-kun_…. I might as well be a piece of meat that you're all fighting over! Just…" She let out a frustrated whimper, and whirled around. "Just leave me **alone**!" With those words, she ran off in to the woods, leaving the two men to stare, bewildered, after her.

"You stupid bastard, this is your fault!" Kouga snarled, turning on Miroku.

__

Oh hell… Holding his staff out, he kept a wary eye on the wolf. "I fail to see how this is… my fault. Kagome-sama has a good point. You and Inuyasha-" _I don't have any idea who Houjou is… Maybe it's that boy from her era that Inuyasha always calls, 'Hobo or Jojo…' _"- Are always fighting over her, as if she were a piece of meat."

These words, however true sent Kouga over the edge, and in a dash of pure anger, he swung his fist out, not giving the monk time to block, and catching him right in the cheek, knocking his head back, and sending him flying in to a tree, head cracking smartly, where he slumped boneless to the ground. Anger boiling in his eyes, Kouga debated on whether to go after Kagome or not, and then decided not to. He'd 'woo' her later, when she wasn't as likely to be mad at him for hitting one of her companions.

"Miroku-sama…" many low voices whispering woke him from his stupor, and he opened his eyes slowly. What the-?

At least thirty odd lovely women stood around him, (as he seemed to be in a lavishly decorated room, in a wonderfully comfortable bed) each wearing a skimpy, bright, and almost see-through outfit. Blink. Pinch. _Is this a dream? _Miroku stared at the women, and he couldn't contain his jump of surprise when two of them took his hands, and began to massage them gently, all the while batting their eyes, and smiling invitingly. His kazaana was still there, he noticed, so that meant it might not be a dream at all…. He could certainly feel and hear fine.

"Miroku-sama…Would you like some grapes?" A busty young woman hand fed him grapes, as his eyes wandered around the room.

__

Have I died? Did…did Kouga hit me that hard, where I died? A chilling thought, but if he were dead, would he still have the Kazaana? _What in the seven hells…?_

"Miroku-kun…" A painfully familiar voice spoke from the back and the women parted to let Kagome through. His eyes widened, and he could feel his throat catch at what she was wearing. It was a simple pink slip, complete with soft, small white slippers, light pink lip rogue, and eye shadow that brought out the almost gold in her deep brown eyes. "You're awake, Miroku-sama."

With almost cat-like grace, the young miko climbed up on to the bed, and straddled his waist. Dream. _This has got to be a dream. I'm not dead, and Kagome-sama would never…I mean…Kami…_Hands moving up to rest on the pillow, on either side of his head, and without further delay, her lips were suddenly on his.

Soft…she is so soft…Hands sliding up and over her shoulders, he allowed them to press gently down on the middle of her back, pulling her closer, and kissing her back. Never in his wildest dreams (and oh, how many he had had,) did he ever think that she would taste so good, feel so good pressed against up him. A soft whisper escaped her, and he barely caught what she was saying. "Miroku-sama…"

"Umm, yes?" His lips fastened on her collarbone, as the skimpy outfit that she was wearing showed so much skin. Not that he was complaining. The girl shifted above him, and he moved his lips back to hers.

"Miroku-sama…" Again she spoke. "Miroku-sama…!" The other women suddenly left, gone as if they were never there, and then all of the furniture disappeared too. With a final soft gasp as he tangled his fingers in her dark hair, Kagome vanished. Gone with out a trace, leaving him to sit up abruptly and unfortunately-

-"Miroku-sama!" A distant shout woke him up, along with the sensation of something wet on his face. Woeful brown eyes stared down at him, and Miroku yelped again. The dog cocked his head, big tongue rolling out as he licked the monk's face once more.

"GAH!" Scrambling away, he tripped in his robes, and sprawled on the hard, unforgiving dirt of the forest. "Get… get **away** damn you!" Waving a hand around wildly, he tried with his other to wipe his face of the slime that covered it.

"M-Miroku-sama?" A hesitant voice spoke as footsteps got closer. Stilling his wildly waving hand, he peered up, one hand in the process of wiping the saliva off of his cheek. "Ano…Miroku-sama, are you…well?"

"Gods…" Gently Kagome helped him to right himself and then her wide eyes took him in. His hair was mussed from his frantic scrubbing, and parts were damp. Loose strands flew about his face, the ponytail that he normally had in, gone. His robes were rumpled and dirty from falling in the dirt. And as she noticed the side of his face, she gasped. A large bruise covered his cheek.

"Miroku-sama, what on earth happened?" Gently her fingertips slid over the bruise, and then she pulled back. "What's wrong, Miroku-sama, you look like you were attacked, and as if you have seen a ghost."

A soft, "woof" from behind them had him stiffening, and seemingly shrinking behind her. Confused at what could be behind her, she turned and grinned when she saw the dog standing there, tail wagging, tongue lolling out. "Awww, c'mere sweetie!" Kagome pulled away from the monk, in favor of the large stray dog that had appeared from out of a bush. "Miroku-sama, look at the dog!"

"Ack!" Heart pounding, he crossed his arms, and drew back. "It's a menace! Get it away!"

__

Menace? How could this doggy be a m-Putting two and two together, she looked from the large dog, back to the man who was gasping for a breath_-_

And promptly burst in to hysteric laughter. She tried to hold it in; she really did, but…

Rolling on the ground in her mirth, she ignored the dog running away in fright, and instead focused on the obvious. "Oh gods…I…I'm sorry…Miroku-s-s-samaaa…" She panted out, tears running down her cheeks. "You got kissed…by a dog…. And…and…" She squealed in laughter, holding her stomach.

"O-Oi! Shut up, Kagome-sama, someone's going to _hear_ you!" Trying to shush her proved to be impossible, and he sank against the ground in defeat. "I'm doomed…" Holding up the kazaana up to eye level, he spoke dryly, "You're my only hope…"

"You-you-you…!" She sat up, still holding her stomach, and moaned, "Ooh-it hurts…but it's so…so funny!"

"Can you try and calm yourself for a moment, Kagome-sama?" Obviously not finding the whole predicament as enormously amusing as the miko did, he crossed his arms, pouting.

"S-sorry- but you should've seen your face!" Bursting in to new peals of laughter, she wiped tears from her eyes. "Hee…"

"I don't like you, Kagome-sama." Sounding like a petulant child didn't seem to get him anywhere, he noted with slight annoyance. "I really, really don't like you."

"That's okay!" Blowing her bangs out of her face, she got on to her knees, and regained her composure, her breath shaky. "S-so, what happened? Why were you passed out in the middle of the woods?" her hands traveled to the bruise on his cheek again. "And who- or what, hit you so hard? Was it a demon?"

"Hai…" Well, she was right, slightly. It was a demon, just not a stray one that happened across him as she left.

"Ooh…I'm sorry, I should've never left… Kouga-kun must've helped you, ne?" Brightening at the prospect of the wolf prince helping Miroku, she barreled on. "That was so kind of him- I've got to remember to thank him when he-"

"Kagome-sama…" _Ugh…Forget it… Let her think that Kouga-kun saved me, and… _His ego steadily deflated as he watched the girl, and he finally came to a decision. Reaching over, he wrapped a hand around her waist, and then the other tangled in her hair, as his lips descended on hers.

Wait- Miroku was…Kissing her? Kissing her, Kagome Higurashi, on the lips? Where she had never been kissed before? This was new, unexpected but most certainly not unwanted. But wait, wasn't she suppose to be…huh…never mind… his lips were so soft, and she was having a hard time recollecting what exactly had prompted this reaction from the monk. And quite frankly, she didn't care. But wait, he was the perverted monk! The one known for womanizing and groping, and all sorts of _bad, bad_ things!

Panting for a breath, she pulled back somewhat regretfully, and swallowed. "Um…" Unsure what to say, she shook her head and blinked a few times. "You kissed me…!"

"Mmhmm…?" he murmured, lifting a hand up and stroking his fingertips over her bottom lip. "I did, didn't I…. Amazing…I thought it was quite nice, didn't you?"

"No." She was pouting now, and he grinned widely, pulling her close against him, so that she was kneeling in between his parted legs. "Hey- what're-"

"You know, Kagome-sama, most women feel loved when I kiss them…" He smirked when she crossed her arms, and huffed irritably. "Perhaps I need to show you why…"

"I think t-that I'll- ump…" His lips were on hers again, but with none of the previous light brushing of his lips against hers. He deepened it after a moment, one hand cradling the back of her head, as he felt her hands curl up in his robes. She was beginning to kiss him back, her entire body leaning in to his, as she whispered his name softly. The need for air made him draw back, and give a crooked smile.

"Better?"

"I feel loved…" She mumbled, sinking in to his arms. "Violated, but loved." She lay her head on his chest, and sighed. "Don't let it get to your head."

"I wouldn't think of it, my dear Kagome-sama."

****

END

Next up, Chiisai-Tori!


	3. Running Interference

**Title:** Running Interference

**Author:** Chiisai-tori

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Miroku – the anime!' Oh, wait...it's called 'Inuyasha'....

**Summary:** In which Kagome saves Miroku from a fate worse than death! Ugly women.

**Rating:** PG

* * *

"It's too bad Inuyasha and Sango decided not to come," Shippo remarked as a village came into view. "They missed a good fight!"

"They missed out on running away, you mean," Kagome said wryly. Beside her, Miroku hid an amused grin. As the trio had been walking along, an ant with a Shikon shard had attacked them. Now, ants weren't very fearsome, but the miniscule shard fragment that it had somehow picked up had caused it to grow – and ants were uncommonly fast. He and Kagome (with Shippo in tow) had ended up running for their lives, pincers snapping at their heels. By some incredible fluke, Miroku had been able to bring the Kazaana to bear before they ended up as pincushions.

"We did defeat it...eventually," he reminded the girl.

"Yeah, we did. Oh, that reminds me – Miroku-sama, you suck!" She giggled at his mystified look. "Sorry. I've always wanted to say that," she laughed. He shook his head, smiling.

Shippo, who had been walking ahead a little, scampered back and found a perch on Miroku's shoulder. "Ngh!...watch the claws..."

"Sorry. Hey, Miroku – I think something's wrong with this village."

The monk was intrigued. "How do you mean?"

"Well, there're some men coming from there, and they look kind of freaked out."

"Hm?" Miroku could see them now; travelling merchants with goods wagons. When they drew level, he spoke up. "Pardon me, friends – you seem to be in a hurry?"

"You would be too! Er, are you going there now, Houshi-sama?"

"Why, yes."

"You married? Single?"

Kagome stamped her foot irritably. "What does that have to do with anything?" she demanded.

The men ignored her.

"Single," Miroku sighed mournfully.

Inexplicably, the merchant paled. "Be on your guard, Houshi-sama. That village is full of women! Single, unmarried women."

Miroku's eyes glazed over.

"That's it, you've lost him," Kagome declared resignedly. "Come on, Shippo – I don't care if he's busy with his females, we need somewhere to sleep! Let's go." They walked off, Miroku sort of floating along behind them.

'Single, unmarried...full of women...single...oh, my...'

"Can you see an inn anywhere, Shippo?" Kagome asked worriedly. The kitsune peered into the crowd, trying to catch a glimpse of any place offering accommodation. As he looked, he noticed something unusual. "Kagome, everyone's looking at us!"

"Inuyasha always draws a lot of attention," she replied absent-mindedly. "That's normal."

"Kagome – Inuyasha isn't here," he reminded her. She stopped in her tracks.

'Huh. I forgot! Now how did that happen?'

Miroku, meanwhile, was also scanning the crowd eagerly – but for an entirely different reason. 'Her? No, too big...too skinny...ugh, wrinkles!...Hm, nice – oh, wait. No...Okay, but the nose needs some help from Tetsusaiga!...too short...what is going on here?'

No desirable females in sight. Sigh. Oh, well – he would just have to look harder! He was determined.

And somewhat frustrated. Travelling alone with Kagome (not counting Shippo, darn the brat!) had been more of a strain on his self-control than he had expected.

Gradually, he became aware of being the object of some intense scrutiny. "Excuse me, ladies? Can I help you?" he asked politely. He glanced around – Kagome was further on in the crowd. Good.

"Houshi-sama...you're travelling with that girl, aren't you?"

He blinked, surprised. "Er, yes."

"Is she your betrothed?"

'I wish...'

"No."

The women visibly perked up. "Is your betrothed in another village, then?"

Mind elsewhere, Miroku blundered straight into the trap. "I have no betrothed, ladies. Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"He's single!" one of them shrieked. All at once Miroku found himself completely surrounded by fawning females.

Now ordinarily he wouldn't have minded at all, but in his dreams (which was the only place things like this happened, unfortunately) the women were lithe and graceful, with long, silky hair and fair, soft skin. That could not be said of his current admirers.

"So handsome!" A gnarled hand petted his hair.

"And strong!" A pudgy arm looped around his own.

"His children will be good-looking." That mouth was missing some teeth...eww.

"Forget them! You'll love my family, Houshi-sama! What's your name? How old are you?"

'What nightmare have I fallen into?!'

"Kagome-sama!" Miroku called, a bit frantic. He had to get free! These women seemed to be intent on leading him to the altar – en masse, if necessary – before nightfall! He renewed his efforts.

"Kagome-sama! Kagome!"

Kagome had given up on finding a place to stay when the noisy crowd caught her attention. "What the-?"

"It's Miroku!" Shippo squealed, eyes twinkling. "He's surrounded!"

"Well, he should be happy then," she grumped.

Shippo shook his head. "No, I don't think so!"

She looked at him, curious. "How come?"

Laughter bubbled up from his throat. "They're ugly!"

Kagome frowned at him. "That's not very nice, Shippo."

"Well, they are!"

She looked at the group. "It's still not nice...oh, I see what you mean..."

"Kagome-sama! Kagome!" Miroku's distressed voice reached her ears. Clearly, he needed rescuing. But how? Things had to be bad if he was leaving the -sama off of her name...

'I don't think just dragging him away will work – they'll follow him,' she mused. 'Hm. Maybe...? It'll be a bit embarrassing, but...alright.' She strode over to the crowd of females boldly. Shippo watched her go, still giggling.

"What're you doing? Kagome? Hey, Kagome!"

Miroku glimpsed the girl making her way through the throng and cheered inwardly. Saved!

"Miroku! I've been looking all over for you!" she cooed teasingly. His eyebrows shot up. And to his astonishment she got closer...and closer...she was hugging him? "Play along," she muttered in his ear, still smiling. He gulped.

Well, who was he to argue?

"I missed you!" she announced loudly, abruptly rising on her toes to kiss him full on the lips.

This was new...not to mention unexpected...and more than a little strange...mmm...

He closed his eyes, bringing one hand up to caress her cheek gently. When he felt her try to pull away, he stopped her by pressing his other hand to the small of her back.

"Aww! I thought you said he was single!"

"He was!"

"Liar! This is so unfair...the cute ones are always taken!"

He ignored the women cackling in the background and tilted his head just a bit, feeling a mite lightheaded. His heart skipped a few beats when the angel kissing him followed his lead. 'Heaven...I'm in heaven...!'

Of all things, Kagome had not expected the rush of heat that went through her when she kissed the perverted houshi. A quick kiss – get him out of this mess – and that was it. Or...it was supposed to be. She was not supposed to keep kissing him. That wasn't part of the plan! But now – she didn't want to stop.

Apparently, neither did he.

A tugging sensation at her skirt brought her to her senses. Quick check – no, not Miroku. Phew!

"Kagome? Kagome, they're gone, you can stop now." Ah...Shippo. The pair backed away from each other, not knowing what to say.

Kagome coughed. "Well, it worked. They're gone, so...that's it!" she concluded gaily, still edging away. To her dismay, Miroku matched her step for step.

"You did that...just to 'save' me?" he asked, curiously hurt and relieved at the same time. 'She only did it out of pity? Charity?'

"Well, yeah!"

He heaved a theatrical sigh and gazed at her. "I feel loved. Violated, but loved."

She gaped at him. 'Violated? When he – groping, and – he – ooh!'

"Well, gee, sorry you feel that way!" she snapped, crossing her arms in a huff and looking away. "See if I ever help you again! Violated! Of all the nerve-"

A hand on her cheek cut off her ranting as effectively as a gag. "Ah, I never said I was complaining, now did I?" He grinned wickedly at her. Now it was her turn to gulp.

'I am in sooo much trouble...'

Not that that was a completely bad thing. Especially as he looked very much as though he was going to kiss her again. Without knowing it, she inched closer...

"Eww! Get a room, you two!"

Miroku sighed, resting his forehead against Kagome's. "You know, nobody would notice if we just left him here."

"I guess the...um, 'violation' will just have to wait?" the girl ventured shyly, blushing madly.

He beamed at her, violet eyes hopeful. "Promise?"

She just laughed.

* * *

Next up, Rurouni Star!


	4. Just a Little Storm

Story Title: Just a Little Storm…

Author: Rurouni Star

Disclaimer: Um… by virtue of the fact that this is an M/K, you can tell I'm not Rumiko Takahashi. Because apparently, she likes couplings the way they are (pfft!). Therefore, I do not own Inuyasha.

Story Summary: Ah… snowstorm. I thought that was our assignment, teacher.

Rating: PG-13 (surprisingly)

It was just one snowflake.

Really, I didn't think it meant much. It was just one.

God how wrong I was.

"Kagome-sama?" an amused voice had asked me. "Are you certain you should be out here? It looks like a storm."

I turned around, feeling just a little petulant. "Miroku-sama… you followed me."

He smiled that smile I was so used to seeing on his face – a pleasant thing, barely touching the corners of his mouth, but communicating so much more than a full one would have. "Of course I followed you," he told me, looping an arm around my shoulders easily. "Someone has to make sure the big bad demons don't get you."

I let out an angry snort. "I'm not a child, Miroku-sama. No matter what he says."

He gave me an odd look, and I blushed as I wondered what he'd really been thinking as he'd said it. "No," Miroku said, musing. "No, you're not." His hand on my shoulder tightened. "But none of us would want anything to happen to you."

I shivered as a very gentle, very cold wind snaked its way between us. But it wasn't just the wind; it was also because I'd realized something else.

They cared about me. All of them.

Even Inuyasha.

I was supposed to be the adult for him, really. What was I doing, storming off like this, being offended by mere words?

Miroku's smile widened, turned warm. "You do understand," he told me, and there was something akin to pride in his voice.

I looked away from him, embarrassed. "Yeah, well…" Then, I looked up again, sharply. "How do you always know the right stuff to say?" I demanded. "I was just ready to tear him a new one and then you just touch me on the shoulder and say something stupid and all of a sudden I'm not!" I huffed, crossing my arms (only partially because I was cold). It was strange how I'd just transferred my anger with Inuyasha to Miroku. Looking back… I have to laugh.

Miroku chuckled. "Perhaps you just react well to me? I don't have that effect on anyone else that I know of…"

And then, of course, I had to look away again, because a blush had crept its way up my cheeks. What an annoying way he had with me. He could and often did change my moods at his whim, and I had to conclude that he knew what he was doing. Because otherwise… otherwise…

Well. There was no otherwise. Because the only thing that came to mind was absolutely stupid.

At the very moment I'd decided that, Miroku stiffened beside me. It was a small sign of discomfort – the only reason I felt it at all was because I'd somehow snuggled myself much closer to him, seeking to share his warmth despite the obvious risks.

I looked to the sky, where he his own gaze had fallen.

There was… a second snowflake.

And a third.

And suddenly – there were much too many.

"Kagome-sama," he said in a controlled voice, "I think we should get back to camp."

But ah! there was the problem. Because suddenly, very suddenly, there was no camp.

Only white flakes, spiraling downward to a ground that suddenly welcomed them, one that made them part of itself and built up quickly to the point where the flakes were no longer distinguishable from each other. Miroku shifted uncertainly against me, and I suddenly knew fear beyond anything I'd felt before. What if we were stuck out here, what if we couldn't find our way back, if we froze to death because I'd been an idiot… fighting something that could be hurt was one thing, but you couldn't hurt the snow and it was silly of me even to think like that…

I realized then that my breathing had sped up, and that Miroku had pulled me farther into him, wrapping the robe as far around me as it would go. "It's fine," he reassured me softly. "This is a flash snowstorm, it should thin out in a few minutes…"

I know my eyes must have been glazed with terror, like some poor deer caught in front of a car. "They never end in a few minutes, Miroku, you know they don't-"

"Shh," he told me, smiling as though we were sharing some secret. "Someone will hear."

Ah, my mind said. Of course he's calm. He has nothing to fear but something that's coming anyway.

And for some reason, that comforted me immensely.

"Should we look for shelter?" I asked softly, my voice shaking just a little.

He shook his head. "No," he said, "Right now we're not too far from camp. I'm sure Inuyasha will come looking for us in a few minutes, and we want to be close enough to be found."

His tone was logical, his reasons were rational – a little bit more of that fear ebbed away.

And the snow kept falling in flurries, the sky dark, the wind still oh-so-gentle, but the way obscured by snow. They usually describe such storms to you as vicious, raging, terrors of nature.

Not so.

It was as still as death.

This was eminently more frightening.

Flakes drifted onto my shoulders, cold and wet and tingly. I brushed them off just as quickly, hoping to keep myself marginally dry. Snow pooled around our feet, and it went into my socks and it brushed my nose and caught on my eyelashes.

It went on for hours.

Well. Perhaps not quite. In fact, I'd be surprised if it had gone on for fifteen minutes.

But it felt like hours. It felt like I'd been abandoned. Everyone but Miroku had left me alone in the storm, and I was becoming scared again, like the little girl I'd insisted I wasn't. Only, I wasn't so determined not to be this time. This time, I wanted to be taken care of, to be told it was all right and to be reassured by someone I could mentally regard as more 'grown-up' than myself. Miroku filled that role admirably, running his fingers through my hair, whispering things I couldn't hear against the gentle, icy breezes that made me so terribly cold. My nose and ears and fingers went numb at some point, and I knew this was a danger sign, so I burrowed my face into his chest, and he obliged me easily. And later, when I looked up again, his face held the strangest, most foreign expression I'd ever seen on it.

He was frightened.

Then, as you usually do in those kinds of situations, I fixated on the strangest thing - he had snow in his hair. If I weren't so very sure that he knew me and my quixotic moods well, I think he might have been confused that I began to laugh. As it was, when I was laughing so hard that I was crying and unable to support myself, he did it for me, slipping one arm behind me to hold me steady. My face went into the black cloth; the soothing warmth there promised that I'd be okay, and the fit subsided.

"Am I really that funny?" he asked, and I knew he was straining to sound like his usual, vaguely amused self. It wasn't quite working. What was he suddenly afraid of that was worse than death?

"Oh yes," I choked. "Very much so."

His arm was still holding me up, but now it was shaking just the slightest bit.

"Sit down, Kagome-sama," he told me quietly. "There's enough snow to insulate the ground now, I should think." Had he been caught outside in one of these before? No, certainly not, he didn't live up north… but I recalled telling him something about the ground and how it held heat and cold, how it needed to be insulated, and wasn't it funny that snow could make the ground warmer? Through the haze of fright that my mind had been submerged in, I was embarrassed that he could recall something I couldn't remember, though I'd been the one to say it.

He packed the snow down to a reasonable level and lowered us both to the ground. I let out a surprised squeak as he undid the indigo cloth that usually went over his robe, then pulled off the actual heavy garment. Was he trying to freeze, now?

But soon, he disentangled his arms from me, leaving me exposed to the cold. I almost panicked, but one of his hands stopped to squeeze my shoulder reassuringly. I noticed with alarm that the skin was cold.

"Miroku-" I stopped with a blink as the hand moved up to brush the snow from the top of my head. Then, the blessedly warm robe was falling over me, being pulled down little by little, until I was leaning against him again, in velvet darkness.

"Do you mind at all?" he whispered in my ear; I could feel his bare chest behind me, though I couldn't see it. His hair brushed my face just a little, and I shook my head. I didn't quite trust my voice at this moment. Hesitantly, I pulled my legs up into the robe with me, thanking Buddha that his servants wore such useful clothes.

Inadvertently, my cheek brushed his bare skin. A shock went through me. He was warm. No… no, he was burning, radiating heat like a flame. Not daring to recognize that I was doing it, I pushed myself closer, slipping my arms around him and stealing that heat just a little.

This was something to finally surprise him. And really… it surprised me, too.

"What are you so scared of?" I whispered.

He was silent against me for a moment; we were disturbingly close, but it revealed nothing.

"What is it?" I insisted.

His hand traveled to my cheek, warmer now, and brushed across it momentarily. Despite the fact that it was cool, it left burning trails in its wake.

"Kagome-sama," he said hoarsely. "I don't care if I die. It's meaningless… but if you died, it would hurt so much more…"

But before I could protest (and I really, really wanted to – it definitely mattered if he died!) he had pulled me into himself, shifting his body around me as though he could protect me from everything else. And, I realized dimly, he could. He was like that.

"No," I managed. "You don't – don't you dare die. I'd have to hate you."

Through the dark, I could feel that same wry smile. "We couldn't have that, now could we?"

And his ice-touched lips descended on mine, claiming them softly - but still claiming them, as though they belonged there. They drew back almost as quickly.

"There is, I'm told, a fool-proof way to outlast a storm…" he murmured wickedly, showing another facet of his personality I'd seen a few times.

I might normally have gasped in indignation, or slapped him… but I found the prospect oddly appealing. That, perhaps, was even more frightening than the storm itself.

Something inside of me throbbed excitedly, flushing my face as he angled my head upward, drawing searing lips down my chin, to my throat, to the tiny spot that pulsed against them. And the robe was no longer comfortably warm, it was suffocating, because, really, how could someone possibly be cold in it? My fingers closed into fists against his skin; one arm had moved to support my back as I felt my body go limp, unable to do more than breathe and be, while another had somehow found the inside of my leg and was tracing its way slowly up the skin…

"Well," I breathed. "I… I feel loved. Violated, but loved." He paused, and I managed to laugh through the sheer disappointment that pause created in me. And he seemed to understand, because he continued, and he pulled me onto his lap, legs sliding behind him…

"Oi! Bouzou!"

He froze. I heard him swear beneath his breath.

Funny, really. Just a moment ago, I would have cried in relief at hearing that voice. But now, I was… irritated. Enraged.

"Wonderful timing, Inuyasha," he muttered. But, obviously, we needed rescuing.

He pulled free of me, and I made a high pitched noise as he slipped free of the robe and the top of it slid over my head. Only then did it begin to dawn on me exactly what he had been trying to do and exactly how much I had enjoyed it…

"Over here, Inuyasha!" Miroku called.

There was a spray of snow, and I ducked my head. When I looked up again, Inuyasha was inches away from me.

I was sure my face was beet red.

"Damnit, Kagome, I leave you for one fucking second-"

I stared past him, mesmerized.

Miroku's hair was tousled, his grin was still enticing, with just a touch of frustration about it. He looked absolutely charming. And really, how had I not noticed before…

"Are you listening to me, bitch, you could have died-"

I frowned at him. "I'm fine though, see?" And stalked off again.

Well. Not off. Not really. More toward somewhere, toward a somewhere that had a certain someone…

"We are never going to say anything about this again, right?" I half hissed, half pleaded.

He chuckled. "Not I, Kagome-sama," he reassured me. "I prefer to keep breathing, if you don't mind."

"I don't care if I die. It's meaningless… but if you died, it would hurt so much more…"

I was staring, I realized. And I had begun to blush again.

"But…" I managed. "If… if you really meant…"

He leaned forward, an interested and very incredulous look on his face. "If I meant…?"

I swallowed. "I guess we could talk about it. Maybe just a little."

It was putting myself on the line. Because I had never had anyone talk to me like that before… and I suddenly felt like I needed him to answer one way or another.

A strange expression came over him… and his hand found mine, the beaded one…

"Kagome…sama…" he said. "If you know what this means, then you know I have been reckless. You should forget whatever it was you think I meant." And my face was suddenly frozen, and my heart had stopped beating in unadulterated fear… and there was no one to comfort me this time.

"But."

The word sent a twist through my throat, made the pain turn bittersweet as it tried to decide between hope and desolation.

"But once this is gone…" His hand tightened on mine; the beads shifted. "Then you can believe it completely."

"What in hell are you talking about?"

I jumped.

Inuyasha was standing behind me, looking at once both angry and confused.

"Oh! Inuyasha! Um… nothing!"

No, I didn't expect him to believe it. Of course not.

But he rolled his eyes because he was obviously too relieved to care. "Come on, I'll get you two back to camp – we need to move while the tracks are still open."

We did get back to camp.

And I went to bed with my fingers tracing my lips in disbelief.

"…Then you can believe it…"

"I'd like that," I whispered.

And the snow kept falling, but I was inexplicably warm.

Next up…Who ever sends something in!


	5. Sex and Candy

**Title:** Sex and Candy  
  
**Author:** KawaiiChica  
  
**Disclaimer:** The characters of Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other people who've gotten very, very rich while I can barely afford a DVD, so no, I do not own them. sigh The song 'Sex and Candy' is owned by Marcy Playground.  
  
**Story Summary:** He knew he shouldn't watch, but what's a houshi to do when given an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity?  
  
**Rating:** R (For some citrus, but nothing too graphic as to offend anyone)  
  
**" " Speaking**  
  
**[ ] Thoughts**  
  
**- - Singing**  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Listen bub, I'm tired, hungry, aching and covered in goo, I don't CARE if you get angry, I'm going to take a bath whether you like it or not, got it?!"  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head, knowing if he said the wrong thing he'd get sat quicker than he could blink. A cranky Kagome was NOT to be underestimated or crossed, especially after a fight like the one they'd just had. Not to mention the fact that she was right about the goo, it covered her from head to foot and reeked horribly. Hell, it was so bad Shippo had passed out when he'd run over to make sure she was ok, and Inuyasha himself was feeling a bit nauseous also. Stepping out of her way, he held his breath when she walked by and sighed in relief when she was far enough away for the smell not to reach him.  
  
"Ugh, what happened?" Shippo whined, sitting up and scrunching up his nose.  
  
"Snail youkai," Inuyasha shrugged and picked up the kit, swinging him by the back of his shirt while they made their way back to the camp where Sango had stayed to tend to her sick Kirara.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha? Could we go get Kagome some flowers? I bet they'd make her feel better!" Shippo smiled, thoroughly enjoying the swinging sensation. "There are some really nice ones in a field over that way."  
  
"Feh."  
  
Casually, the grumpy hanyou followed the kitsune's directions, spinning him every once in a while and smirking at the laughs it caused. [After all he is just a kid] Reaching the flowers they'd been searching, he set him down and waited for him to finish. [Kagome was pretty pissed when she got covered in that slime, I guess it wouldn't have killed me to wait a second for her to move before killing it.]  
  
When Shippo grabbed a particularly nasty bunch he knew Kagome wouldn't like, he grunted in disapproval and watched him toss it away. [Hopefully they'll help cool down the wench's temper]  
  
----------------------  
  
At the same moment in another part of the forest:  
  
[Its good to have some peace and quiet sometimes] Miroku sighed, sitting atop a rock beneath the small waterfall. He'd been quite pleased to find this relatively large lake on his way through the forest. Having gotten a tad carried away with sake the night before, the others had left him behind, rather rudely actually, to cure his hangover and catch up when he could.  
  
In truth, Inuyasha had dragged them off when Kagome said she felt the shard wasn't too far away. She'd left him some tea and a couple of those marvelous little tablets she called 'as-per-in' that helped soothe the pain. Feeling the need to freshen up, he'd been tempted to bathe at the hut but thought better of it in the end. He really did need to catch up, but now, sitting under the steady pressure of the water, he figured they could wait a while longer.  
  
Imagine his surprise when a familiar voice reached his ears, coming closer by the minute. Figuring that she had probably seen the lake on their travels and had come back to bathe, he hesitated about his options.  
  
**Option 1:** Swim over to the shore and allow the young girl the privacy she deserved. (Seeing how he was done and it was the gentlemanly thing to do.)  
  
** ... or ...**  
  
**Option 2:** Slide back to the small cavern behind him near the vines to his left and taking a peak at the lovely young lady while she bathed, waiting for her to finish before leaving. (Yep, definitely a houshi-like thing to do.)  
  
The question was simple, and easily enough he scooted over and out of the way, just in time for the young lady to appear at the edge of the forest. The poor thing was a mess, covered from head to foot in a nasty youkai goo. Quickly she set aside her 'cee-dee' player and kicked off her shoes. To his surprise and annoyance, she did not remove her clothes, opting instead to enter the water fully dressed. Luckily, she'd come from somewhere nearby and had left her things not far from where he was.  
  
Scrubbing herself off with some of her watery soap, she hummed along to a song she'd been listening to and finally moved up to the bank again, slowly removing the wet but vastly cleaner articles. Starting with her socks, she peeled one off and then the other, tossing them onto the shore and shaking her head when they landed one on top of the other.  
  
Moving over to set them side by side, she again turned to enter the water and started singing aloud, the music adding to the deliciously wicked picture she presented.  
  
**- Hangin' round downtown by myself  
  
And I had too much caffeine -  
**  
Off came her shirt, slowly peeling off her body like a second skin. Unnoticed by the breathless monk, his mouth fell lower with each inch that was slowly uncovered, dropping completely when she turned and bent over to spread the material on the grass.  
  
**- And I was thinkin' 'bout myself  
  
And then there she was -  
**  
Next her hands went to her skirt, slipping it over her body, up along her waist, ribs, past her bound chest and over her arms. That too went to the ground and Miroku bit his lip in order to remain silent.  
  
**- In platform double suede  
  
Yeah there she was**  
  
**Like disco lemonade -**  
  
Her panties were next, sliding easily down her legs, to be lifted by one of her feet so she could reach down and not have to bend again. Tossing them onto the grass carelessly, she turned and slipped deeper into the water, hands going round her back to remove the last piece left.  
  
**- I smell sex and candy here -**  
  
[Kami-sama help me!] Miroku all but drooled as she unbound her chest, tossing the 'braw' thingy onto the grass with the rest of the clothes.  
  
**- Who's that lounging in my chair -**  
  
Stopping her singing for a moment, she moved over and grabbed another bottle of gooey soap and poured some into her hand, lathering it atop her head and through her hair. The slippery stuff created small bubbles in her ebonylocks, the small suds sliding languidly down her upper body, which was now mostly covered by the shoulder-deep water.  
  
**- Who's that casting devious stares  
**  
**In my direction -  
**  
Kagome smiled, moving over to the waterfall to rinse them off.  
  
**- Mama this surely is a dream -**  
  
[Hai, this must surely be a dream] Miroku gulped, pressing back against the wall as she came right up to the spot beside him and stepped beneath the steadily flowing water he'd been under moments ago.  
  
**- Mama this surely is a dream -**  
  
Her words repeated themselves in his mind, ringing true as the only possible explanation for this vision before him.  
  
The water smoothly made its way through her hair, following along her sinuous curves, slipping over each and every dip of her shapely young body. Having found the rock he'd been sitting on, she used it to hold herself up better, moving herself forward beneath the water and kneeling atop it, completely oblivious to the perfect view she was giving the monk in front of her.  
  
Feeling the small amount of air from the cavern, she moved forward and squeezed her hair out, keeping her eyes closed against the droplets falling from her bangs. Her sudden giggle filled the small area and was nearly enough to snap Miroku's control.  
  
It was her next movement, however, that truly did him in.  
  
**- Yeah Mama this must be my dream -  
  
** With a dreamy sigh, Kagome lay back on the rock with the cascade to protect her from being seen. She relaxed with the cool water at her back and wiped her bangs from her eyes - just in time to meet pair of burning violet orbs above her.  
  
Instinctively, she opened her mouth to scream and was cut off by a pair of lips crashing down upon hers.

[Kami-sama]  
  
She'd read about this, burning passion between two people, but having never been kissed, had doubted the reality of those silly books. However this was real, this desperate, overpowering heat rushing through her.  
  
Miroku moaned, his hands holding his body over her yet remaining motionless, only his mouth and tongue exploring hers. The stillness engulfed her as the kiss seemed to reach into her very soul, a violent shiver running from her head to toe.  
  
This was the kiss of a master, she soon realized once her mind was capable of rational thought. It held no urgency, no demand, just a sweet joining filled with longing and warmth. It occurred to her that it was like a gift which for this moment she was glad to accept. When he finally moved back to catch his breath, she lay there, raising an unsteady hand to her pounding heart.  
  
"F-Forgive me Kagome-sama, I should not have..." his rambled explanations were silenced by a careless wave of her hand.  
  
"You were in here the whole time?" She whispered in awe.  
  
"Hai"  
  
"And you were watching me?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
Kagome took a minute to think on that, asking in a soft, dream-like whisper, "I wonder... is it possible to feel two completely opposite emotions at the same time?"  
  
Miroku took a steadying breath and nodded, "Like what?"  
  
"That kiss was... loving," she lay there staring up at the moss-covered rocks above, "I feel loved, if a bit violated, but loved still... both at the same time, is that possible? Does that make sense?"  
  
"In this sort of situation, I believe so, yes," Miroku nodded and watched her take that in, sitting up after a few more minutes of thinking.  
  
"I think I'll ignore the violated feelings and go with the loved ones instead," she finally looked over to him with a smile. "Our little secret?"  
  
"Of course, Kagome-sama..." Miroku swallowed his next words when a familiar voice interrupted, coming from the shore.  
  
"Kagomeee! I brought you some flowers to make you feel better! Kagome where did you go?! I don't see you in the water!"  
  
Shippo's rising panic made her slip off the rock towards the waterfall, stopping for a second when she was nearly under. "You just gave me my first kiss," with a smile, she slipped further down before resurfacing with a blush, "Maybe later we can see about my second?"  
  
Without waiting for a reply, she ducked back under the water, quickly moving over to the grass where the excited kitsune awaited her.  
  
"Hey Shippo-chan, those flowers are beautiful, you said they were for me?" Kagome stepped out of the lake and grabbed a towel, quickly drying herself off and changing into her spare clothes.  
  
"Hai, Inuyasha and I picked them for you!" Shippo frowned for a moment, "Well it was more like I picked them and he 'feh-ded' every so often in approval."  
  
That brought about a laugh from Kagome while she gathered her things, "Thank you sweetie, they're lovely."  
  
Throwing everything into her backpack now that it was all a bit drier from the mid-day sun, she picked up her cd player, bouquet, and Shippo, scratching his ears while singing again. Her words echoing once more in the monk's ears and mind as they drifted further away.  
  
**- Yeah Mama this must be my dream -**  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yes, our dear Houshi finally got something from his spying. Hope you guys like it, was my first M/K story.


End file.
